


The Perfect Storm

by LadyBrettAshley



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Weather, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Brownies, College, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Quesadillas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Phobias, Roommates, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrettAshley/pseuds/LadyBrettAshley
Summary: Ben's roommate has a fear of thunderstorms, and he's grown accustomed to her crawling into bed with him so she wouldn't have to face them alone.The arrangement works great until he starts to suspect it was all a rouse just to get into his bed.This story is told over the course of 5 random stormy nights since she moved in.--Based on Twitter prompt by @reylo_prompts- Rey pretends to be afraid of thunderstorms so she has an excuse to sleep next to Ben, Ben figures it out when he races home early after seeing thunder fearing Rey will be crying alone curled up in a ball, only to find her totally chill & relaxed eating ice cream.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 263
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	The Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> -Night 68-

A crack of thunder shook the house. The room lit up as a flash of lightning poured through slits in the blinds and out from behind the curtains. Ben’s eyes opened as he caught the distant echoes from the rolling thunder. He flipped over, shutting his eyes, and the thunder roared loudly again. The strobes of lightning were so bright, they illuminated the backs of his eyelids. 

Between thunder bursts, he heard his door creek open and picked his head up off his pillow. He pushed his comforter down with one hand and looked over the fluff. There stood Rey, half in his room, half hidden by the door. He could see part of her face so clearly- one eye opened wide, her lips parted slightly, her hand still on the door knob. She was silent, just staring into his room, staring at him as he lay in his bed. 

In an attempt to take out minimal loans for his Master’s Degree, Ben decided to stay in the house he’d rented for most of his undergraduate years. The landlord liked him and kept the rent cheap. So cheap, that when his previous roommate graduated and moved out, he stayed and rented out the second bedroom. 

Unfortunately, not a lot of students wanted to live with a graduate student, and his only applicant was Rey, an undergrad senior. Fellow grad students preferred to live alone, and most undergrads wanted to live with their friends and throw apartment parties with kegs on the balcony. 

Rey promised she would be clean (she wasn’t), and promised to pay her rent on time (she hadn’t in the two months since she’d moved in), but she did keep to herself mostly and forced him out of his comfort zone in a good way- asking him about his day and demanding he tell her, dragging him to the grocery store to try new foods, and hanging abstract pictures on the formerly bare walls that he had to admit, were pretty cool. She was also a fantastic baker and filled the house with sweet smells and treats almost every weekend.

Oh, and she was _stunning_. Of course he realized that the first time she’d come to look at the place, but she was also wearing jeans and a hoodie. Now that she lived there, her regular wardrobe consisted of tiny shorts and tank tops on hot days, ass-hugging yoga pants on class days, and sports bras on gym days. 

Ben tried not to notice, he went out of his way to avoid staring at her out of respect for her, but it was so difficult when she came home from class in those damn yoga pants. Don’t even get him started on what she wore when she was going out for the night with friends… 

“Is everything okay?” he asked, sleep hindering his voice.

“So… I kinda really hate thunderstorms. They just… they really make me anxious and I hate being on the other side of the house all alone.” Rey paused. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” 

Ben wasn’t sure he’d heard her right. His gorgeous, confident roommate was scared of storms… and she wanted to sleep with him. Another burst of thunder shook the house and she flinched. Wordlessly, Ben lifted his comforter up and she slipped in through the crack in the door, closing it behind her. 

The mattress dipped as she slid under the covers and he dropped the blanket onto her. Ben overcompensated, trying to leave as much of a gap between them as possible, nearly sleeping half off the mattress, wishing he'd had opted to wear sweatpants to bed, rather than a pair of old old boxers. She turned on her side facing him, snuggled some of the blanket up to her chin and fell asleep moments later. 

He was confused… very confused. However, her breathing soothed him and the warmth of her body under the blanket was nice on a chilly fall evening. Still, Ben gave her space and drifted off to sleep himself. 

-Night 100-

Winter was rolling in and brought with it loud, nasty squalls; she'd found his bed a dozen stormy nights since the first time. The howling wind woke Ben up before the thunder did. At the first roar, he pushed the blankets back and climbed out of bed, searching for his sweatpants on the floor using the glow of his cell phone. When he found them, he slipped them on as quickly as possible and climbed back into bed. 

Moments later, the creek in his door startled him despite knowing it was only a matter of time. “Hi,” Rey said quietly as she slipped through the door.

“Hi,” he replied. 

She lifted up his comforter and slid into his bed, lying on her side to face him. “The wind is really bad tonight.”

“I know,” Ben agreed. “The wind is actually what woke me up.”

“Me too,” she whispered. “But I figured-” Rey was cut off as thunder boomed above them. “The thunder would be coming,” she finished, shuddering.

Ben draped his arm over her hip and yawned. “I’m here. Get some sleep.”

-Night 185-

Rain beat against the roof providing the most perfect white noise against an otherwise silent house. Ben’s red pen scratched out a sentence from the paper sitting in front of him. He drew a question mark and then circled it. The pen fell onto his kitchen table with a thud and he let his head fall back. An exhausted groan fell from his mouth as he rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if students’ writing was getting worse or if it was just time for bed. 

Thunder boomed from above and he wondered if he should make another cup of coffee and finish grading these papers, or if he should just go to sleep. Sleep sounded good. Another burst of thunder echoed and he heard Rey’s bedroom door open from down the hall. Light flooded the hallway and she snuck out with her laptop in her arms, along with a smaller book and notebook.

Ben swallowed as he looked at her standing in front of him, clad in a large t-shirt that was so long, it hid her tiny little shorts. It was falling off one shoulder and he exhaled sharply as his eyes snapped to hers.

“Hi,” she said quietly. “Can I write my paper out here? I won’t bother you. It’s just… the storm is so loud.”

“Of course,” he said as she placed her materials on the kitchen table across from him. “I was just about to make coffee, want some?”

So much for sleep sounding like a good idea.

“Yes, please,” she said. “I’m gonna be up all night writing this.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have gone out last night,” he said with a smirk, pouring water into the coffee pot.

“I know,” she whined. “But it was Rose’s birthday, what was I supposed to do?”

Ben laughed. “You’re right, you clearly made the right decision.” He pressed the Brew button and turned to look at her. “What’s your paper on?”

“The Lion King,” Rey said, her words accompanied by the cutest little smile.

“The Lion King?” he repeated with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled before adding dully, “And Hamlet. It’s a comparison.”

“There it is,” he said pointing at her. “For your Shakespeare class?”

Rey nodded and he reached up into the cabinet for two mugs. Her phone vibrated on the table and he looked over to see her giggle silently at the screen, her gorgeous smile tugging at her mouth. She lifted her thumb to her mouth and nibbled on her nail, her silver thumb ring reflecting light from her laptop.

He dropped her mug in front of her and she thanked him before taking a long sip, closing her eyes and sighing as she did. With one foot propped up on the chair, she continued typing. _How_ was he supposed to concentrate on grading with her sitting there like that? 

“Whatcha grading?” she asked suddenly as a clap of thunder rang out. She gasped.

Ben lowered his coffee mug from his lips. “Ethics papers.”

She raised her eyebrows. “That sounds… interesting.”

Ben chuckled. “It is, actually. But these papers are… not.”

“Are you a hard grader?” she asked.

It was a fair question. He was just a TA, but he never stopped to think what the students in the class thought of him. If the amount of emails the Professor forwarded to him begging for extensions, extra credit, or formatting advice was any indication, most students weren’t even aware that he was the one grading the papers.

“I’m fair,” he said flatly. 

Rey smiled and returned to her paper. As she typed, shorter strands of hair fell into her eyes. She would whisk them away or flick them back and it took every ounce of self control Ben had to not walk over to her and tuck them for her before pressing his lips to hers. Finally, she tied her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head, and he was sad he no longer had the distraction. 

The storm raged on as they worked mostly in silence until well past 3:00am. Occasionally, she would pop her head up over her laptop and ask him a question about his day or his weekend. He didn’t mind, but at one point in the night, she scratched her bare shoulder and the shirt slipped a little bit lower down her arm. He’d read the same crappy sentence at least 14 times.

“Done!” Rey exclaimed suddenly. 

“I’m gonna have to be, too,” he admitted. “I can’t keep my eyes open any longer.”

“Sooo,” she mused. “The storm’s still pretty bad.”

She closed her laptop and stacked her book and notebook on top. Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. She was biting it so hard, he was sure he was about to see blood. But if anyone was going to split her lip open, it was going to be him, he decided. 

“I already planned for you to be in my bed tonight,” Ben chuckled. 

She beamed at him. This was new for them. Usually, she padded into his room while he was already half asleep. They’d never consciously gone to bed together. They separated momentarily, to pack their bags for class and brush their teeth. Ben kept his bedside lamp on until she found her way to his room, closing the door softly behind her. She turned off the lamp and crawled under the covers, her foot touching his sweatpant-clad shin ever so slightly.

“Goodnight, Ben,” she said softly, the pitch in her voice peeking through her whisper.

“Goodnight, Rey. I’m here.”

Ben had grown accustomed to Rey sliding into his bed while it stormed. So much so that he upgraded his sheets for her, bought a better quality pillow for her, and made a point to wear sweatpants on stormy nights so she would never feel uncomfortable. She was in his bed to ease her anxiety, afterall. He didn’t need her feeling awkward about his state of undress as well.

He saw her breathing even out before he heard it, and he closed his eyes as well. 

-Night 187-

It was a Saturday evening, and Ben came home to the house smelling like a confectionary. Rey was in the kitchen, her light blue baking apron on, and a smudge of flour across her cheek. He set his school bag down at the edge of the kitchen island and greeted her.

“Hi!” she replied. “I’m baking double chocolate brownies!”

Ben smiled. “Oh? Can I be the taste tester?”

“Of course! But I’ll have to leave one for you, because as soon as these are done, I have to go.”

He frowned. “Where to tonight? And why do I only get one?”

“It’s part two of Rose’s birthday extravaganza weekend! We’re going to some new bar tonight. I forget the name… it’s over on Collins?”

“Oh yeah, I actually heard that place is pretty cool.” Her eyebrows shot up. “No,” he warned. She frowned. “No, Rey, I’m not coming.”

“Why not?”

“Because one- I don’t know Rose all that well and I don’t want to impede on night two of her birthday extravaganza, and two- bars after midnight are not my scene.”

She rolled her eyes, and didn’t argue further. 

After cleaning up the kitchen, she retreated to her bedroom. Ben could hear her shuffling through her closet, taking multiple phone calls, all from seemingly different girls about what she was going to wear, and he overheard her change her mind no fewer than 100 times. Finally, at around 10:15pm, she emerged wearing skin-tight black shorts that barely covered her ass, and a silky white crop top. The hem of the shirt swayed with her steps and he briefly wondered how she was able to walk in her four-inch heels. With black eyeliner smudged under her eyes, she looked down at him on the couch. 

Ben shook his head and laughed. “No.”

“Fine,” she said. “But one day, Solo. One day, I’ll get you to come out with us.”

“Rey,” he said as she walked away. “If you need anything, you call me, okay? I don’t care what time it is.”

She nodded and grabbed her plate of brownies as she headed for the door. Ben followed her footsteps into the kitchen and found _two_ brownies on a plate for him with a little heart drawn to the side. He took the plate back to the couch and settled in with the remote control for a quiet Saturday night. 

He’d dozed off, the plate next to him on the couch, empty. His phone vibrating next to him was what woke him up and when the blur left his eyes, he saw Rey was calling him and the time was… 2:36am?

“Hello?” he answered gruffly 

“Hi, it’s Rey.” She always felt the need to announce herself despite caller ID. “I’m so sorry, Ben, I know it’s so late, but can you come get me?” She was yelling.

He panicked. “Where are you?!”

“We’re outside the bar,” she said. “It’s just Rose and me, but it’s pouring rain and impossible to get an Uber. The surge pricing is insane and drivers keep cancelling on us because of the rain. They’re so mean, Ben!”

“I’m on my way. Are you safe?”

“Yes,” she said, and he could hear the rain through the phone. “We’re under an overhang thing, so we’re dry… but stuck.”

Without hesitation, Ben grabbed his wallet and keys before running out the door. He didn’t even want to think about what could happen to two girls who looked like Rose and Rey standing alone outside a bar in the middle of the night. 

When he pulled up, the girls sprinted from under the overhang. Rey hopped into the front seat as Rose crawled in the back. “Ben, thank you,” Rey said. “Thank you so much. I’m so sorry, I hated calling you this late, but thank you. We appreciate it so much!”

“Where’s the rest of the group?”

“They left early!” Rey exclaimed. “Can you believe that? I mean.. Can you even believe that? What losers!” Rose started giggling in the back and Rey repeated. “Total losers.”

From the passenger’s seat, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. “Rey, I’m glad you called me! I wish you had sooner. I hate thinking that you guys were just standing out there in the rain this late.” He watched Rey fumble with her seatbelt, trying and failing to click it into place several times before it stuck. “And Happy Birthday, Rose,” he said as he put the car in drive. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Thank you!” she exclaimed. “Of course I had fun, it’s my birthday!”

He laughed at her slurred words, kicking his windshield wipers up a notch. The rain beat down on his car as he drove. “Rose, remind me where you live,” he said.

“Just go back to our place, Ben, she can just sleep with me tonight,” Rey told him. “We’re gonna have a sleepover.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Ben said sincerely. 

“No, it’s fine,” Rose said. “We’re gonna have a sleepover and giggle about all the stupid guys who tried to pick us up tonight!”

Rey laughed as thunder clapped above them. She seemed unaffected by the crash, Ben noticed, and he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that she wouldn’t be sneaking into his room tonight. Rose would be there for her tonight. “Are you sure?” Ben asked. “I really don’t mind taking you home.”

“Ben,” Rose whined. “You’re so sweet, but it’s already almost three, I don’t want to put you any more out of your way than Rey did.”

“Wha- hey!” Rey exclaimed, looking back at her over the seat. “If it weren’t for me, we’d still be back there in the rain! And it’s raining so hard.”

Rose laughed as a hiccup escaped. “Ben, isn’t Rey so cute when she’s angry?”

Ben felt his face flush as the girls continued to bicker playfully on the right side of his car. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to be expecting an answer out of him, so he ignored the question and drove home. 

Upon pulling into the driveway, the three of them sprinted to the front door, taking cover on the house’s small porch. Rey shivered, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for Ben to unlock the door. He stepped aside, allowing the girls to enter first and he locked the door behind them. Immediately, Rey headed for the refrigerator and started rummaging through it.

“Who’s hungry?” she asked. “I can make quesadillas!”

“Me!” Rose exclaimed, throwing both hands in the air.

“Okay, I don’t know if you should be allowed to operate a hot stove right now,” Ben said. 

“But… but… but” she started as a crack of thunder shook the house. Rose jumped, catching Ben’s attention and Rey continued, “we’re hungry.”

He looked back at Rey, standing in the glowing light of the refrigerator, a bag of shredded cheese in one hand, and a bottle of Tabasco in the other. Her hair was soaked, along with her white crop top, the formerly flowing fabric now clinging to her damp skin. He could see the white lace bra beneath the sheer fabric and he begged his eyes to behave and look at her face when he saw her perfectly hard nipples standing at attention.

“Okay,” Ben said, distracting himself. “I will make the quesadillas. You two go change into dry clothes.”

“But you’re wet, too,” Rose pointed out.

As far as Ben was concerned, that was strike two. Strike one was not allowing him to take her home so he could peel those wet clothes off of Rey right there in the kitchen. 

“I’ll be fine,” he promised. “Go!”

The girls scurried off into Rey’s room giggling and he ran a hand through his wet hair as he rummaged through Rey’s side of the pantry for tortillas. Rey didn’t go out often, or come home drunk often, but when she did, quesadillas were the only way to get her to calm down. He exhaled loudly and willed the stirring in his pants to calm down as he buttered the pan and threw one tortilla down. 

Rey and Rose emerged from Rey’s bedroom several minutes later- big t-shirts, no makeup, and brushed wet hair. He flipped the third quesadilla in the pan while the girls gossiped about their night out- laughing about taking shots and which bartenders made the best drinks. It almost made him wish he’d gone out with them. If it was just Rey and Rose, maybe he would have, but he knew the two of them were just a drop in the bucket of their massive friends group- most of them having known each other half of their lives, and he hated to be the one standing off to the side staring into his drink, which is what ended up happening the couple of times he did decide to join them. 

Ben placed a quesadilla cut into four pieces in front of each of them on the coffee table and Rey squealed. “Ben, you’re the _best_! Like seriously though, you’re the best roommate, and the best guy.” She took a bite. “And you make the best quesadillas, ohmigosh, how are these better than mine? Wait, did you make yourself a quesadilla too? And you’re gonna eat with us? You’re so just… you’re the best!”

Thunder roared again, high above their house, but Ben noticed Rey was too entranced by the cheese stringing out of her quesadilla to notice. Or maybe all the world’s alcohol eased her anxiety for the night. Either way, he finished his own snack and retreated to his room after saying goodnight. 

Just in case, he slipped a pair of sweatpants on before climbing into bed. 

-Night 188-

Ben didn’t plan on staying at the library until 10:00pm on Sunday night, but he’d gotten a late start on his day. He initially scheduled a gym session at 8:00am, planned to finish the movie he fell asleep to the night before, and then was going to hit the library to finish grading the Ethics papers and get started on his own assignments for the week. 

While at the library, he’d completely lost track of time, and didn’t realize it until another thunderstorm started overhead. _Shit_ , he thought, _Rey._ An anxiety sufferer himself, he never wanted anything to add to the college pressure she was already under. Obviously he couldn’t be there for her anytime there was a storm, but if he could be there for her, he wanted to be. It was so late anyways, he just needed to get home.

Ben scrambled to get his laptop, textbooks, and folders into his book bag before shuffling out of the library. 

“No running!” someone shouted from behind him, to which he thought, _No yelling!_

He ignored the voice and continued out the main doors of the library and across the quad, headed for his car. It wasn’t raining yet, thank God, but he kept up his pace. With the parking lot in sight, he jogged a little faster and got hit in the forehead by a raindrop. 

Nononono! He was 50 feet from his car when the cloud above him opened, and rain fell in droves. It soaked his hair and shoulders first, but it wasn’t long before his face and chest were completely drenched. The faster he ran, the wetter he got, until finally, he reached his car and sat in the driver’s seat dripping. _Damn it_.

Still, he rushed to start his car and zipped out of the parking lot as fast as he possibly could, hoping Rey was doing alright. If not being alone was what she needed to overcome her fear of thunder, then he would do that for her. He just needed to go… a… little… bit… faster…

He was going 55mph down a 40mph street. Not exactly Mario Andretti, but still breaking the law. As he crossed over a small hill in the road, he noticed a police car parked in a parking lot ahead, headlights off. Ben knew better than to slam on his breaks at the sight of a cop, but he was already so flustered and did it anyway. His knees went weak, and his arms tingled incessantly as his heart rate sped up to roughly one million beats per minute. He could feel the blood drain from his face as he drove by, and immediately, checked the rearview mirror to make sure no lights were flashing behind him.

Thankfully, he didn’t see anything, and pulled into his neighborhood, taking the turn significantly faster than he should have considering it was pouring rain. A bolt of lightning lit up the night sky, thunder following just a few seconds later. 

Ben threw his car in park and left his bookbag in his car as he sprinted up to the front door. He threw open the front door, ready to find Rey in a fetal position in some corner of the house, and instead, found her sitting on the couch, watching what sounded like a rerun of _Friends_ , and digging through a pint of ice cream. Her spoon was half-buried as she scraped a bite and her head snapped up at him.

“Ben, oh my god, are you alright? You’re soaking wet!” Rey exclaimed, jumping off the couch. She ran to the hall closet. “Here, let me get you some towels. It’s freezing outside!”

“Am I alright? Are _y_ _ou_ alright?”

“Of course, why?”

“Rey, it’s probably the worst thunderstorm I’ve ever heard out there. I was so terrified to come home and find you panicked hiding in the corner somewhere. I nearly got a speeding ticket on my way home!”

Rey looked around. “Oh. Yeah, no. I… I was… scared, I mean. So I just turned on my music really loud and ate some ice cream to calm myself down.”

He glanced at the tv, “You’re watching TV.”

“Well the music ended,” she explained. “I mean…”

Ben’s eyes narrowed and he looked from her to the couch. Thoughts of his new sheets, and how the door would creek when she came to him at night raced through his mind. Then he considered how the previous night’s thunder seemingly had no effect on drunk Rey.

His eyes narrowed. “Rey.”

“Ben.” 

A crack of thunder snapped like a whip. 

Rey shrugged her shoulders. “Spooky,” she said with a guilty smile.

“If you were never actually scared then…” She shook her head slowly, her eyes darting up and down from his lips to his eyes. Ben thought about all the nights she crawled into his bed. 

Ben took one giant step toward her, wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, the other around her lower back, and pulled her face to his. Rey gasped as their lips connected and she sighed quietly into the kiss a second later, melting into it, melting into him. 

“You like me?” he asked, breaking their kiss, and resting his wet forehead against hers. Wet locks of hair fell into his face and swung against the skin of her own face.

She smiled so wide, he could count all of her teeth. “May-be,” she said in a sing-song voice.

“And your move was to pretend to be scared of thunder to crawl into my bed?” he asked incredulously. 

“More than you ever did,” Rey joked.

Ben threw his head back and laughed, his smile lines framing his full lips. “Fair.”

“So you like me, too?” she asked innocently.

Instead of responding verbally, he brought their lips together again. Rey moaned softly as he tightened his grip on her, pulling her even harder against him. Her formerly dry shirt clung to her skin after coming into contact with the soaked fabric of his own shirt. She didn’t seem to mind, however, and he groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. 

With his hands on her hips, he backed her up against the kitchen island until she came into contact with it, her low back bending over it as he angled his head, desperate to taste more of her. Rey bit his bottom lip and tugged at it, setting him on fire as his hands roamed down to the backs of her thighs and he lifted her up onto the island countertop. With his hands still on her thighs, he wrapped her legs around his waist and held her there. 

She had the height advantage and gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling his muscles contract under her touch. Shuddering as her hands traveled south, he leaned back, allowing for a small gap between them so she could bunch the hem of his shirt in her hands and tug it up and over his head. Ben raised his arms, allowing her to pull it off of him, and throw it to the floor. It hit the floor with a clop, and when he opened his eyes, he saw her simply devouring his naked torso. 

Rey bit her own bottom lip as she looked down at him, her eyes locking with his. Her hands were on his face, keeping him against her, and when she was sure he wasn’t going to leave, she allowed her hands to slide down to his chest and over his abdomen, sighing as her hands scaled his toned muscles. 

Leaning forward, she kissed him again and Ben planted his hands on her thighs, squeezing them gently before sliding them up and under the hem of her shirt. Her skin was warm, despite her damp shirt, and he wrapped one arm around her lower back, pulling her closer to the edge of the island, and closer to him. Ben’s other hand snaked its way over her stomach and ribs. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he breathed when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. He palmed her bare breast, earning a moan from her and she squealed as he pinched her nipple. 

“Ben,” she sighed, tearing her lips from his. Hearing his name from her mouth, so breathless and needy did something to him. He was already rock hard, his erection pushing uncomfortably against his jeans. He wanted nothing more than to have his way with her, but the good part in him told him to slow down. He hated that part.

Ben removed his hands from under her shirt and stepped away from her, leaving her on the island, her legs dangling off, her face flushed, lips swollen, and mouth open as she panted. “Wait,” he said. She closed her eyes and exhaled. “Should we…”

“What?” she asked quickly, opening her eyes, her breathing still erratic. 

“I dunno, this is all happening so fast.” He hated himself. All he wanted to do was carry her into his bedroom, throw her on the bed and absolutely slay her. It would appear that’s what she wanted as well, but the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up in the morning wishing they had taken things slower. As desperate as he was to fuck her, he definitely didn’t want her to think was that her admission of feelings voided that option. 

“Okay,” she replied. 

“Do you want this?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do I-” she started to say quickly, then stopped her train of thought. “Ben, I would be lying if I said I haven’t thought of this exact moment like a million times… and so far, it’s exceeding my expectations.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh yeah,” she said, smiling at him sweetly as she reached for his hands. He placed his large hands in hers, allowing her to pull him closer. She lazily entwined their fingers and flipped all of her hair over one shoulder as she looked down at him through heavy eyelids. 

“Do you think about me when you touch yourself?” Ben asked. She bit her lip and nodded. “Fuck,” he groaned, his eyes transfixed on her swollen lips. 

“Tell me what you want,” she whispered. 

“You,” he said. “Tonight.”

Rey released his fingers and crossed her arms over her stomach, gripping the hem of her shirt in both hands. Lifting the shirt up, she exposed her stomach first, then her ribs, and finally, her chest, before it was off of her, and she threw the shirt to the side. His hungry eyes took in her naked torso- her flat stomach and small breasts, so much more perfect than he’d imagined them to be. 

“Then take me,” she said simply. He swallowed as he parted her knees more, stepping between her legs and kissing the skin of her neck below her ear. “The storm’s not letting up, so I was going to wind up in your bed one way or another tonight.”

He laughed against her neck as he continued to kiss her there, sucking on her delicate skin enough to leave a bruise, marking her as his. His lips fluttered kisses along her jawline and down her throat as his hands cupped her breasts. Squeezing them gently, he could feel his cock throbbing painfully in his pants, and his hips instinctively lurched forward.

As though she read his mind, Rey reached down between them and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them over his hips. She pushed them down as far as she could, but the heavy wet denim stuck to his thighs. He didn’t care, at least the strain was gone. He kissed his way up to her lips again and she reached between them to stroke his cock through his boxer briefs, the palm of her hand rubbing him just roughly enough. 

Grabbing her ass, he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, nearly holding her up as her legs dangled off the edge.

“Ben,” she breathed. 

His right hand stroked the outside of her thigh delicately, playing with the hem of her shorts momentarily before retreating back down toward her knee. Rey moaned softly into his mouth as it trekked across the top of her leg and tickled the sensitive skin of her inner thigh as his hand worked its way back toward her center.

One finger prodded her shorts and he could feel the heat between her legs. He lingered there for a moment until she whined, “Ben, please.”

“Please what?"

“Touch me,” she demanded. God, he wanted her to beg him forever.

She pressed her hips into his hand and his finger pushed her shorts to the side, immediately meeting a pool of slick between her folds. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Are you not wearing underwear either?”

She shrugged and smiled, her lips swollen. “I usually don’t at home.”

“Reeey,” he whined, burying his head between her breasts. He licked the underside of one before sucking on the skin there, biting her softly. “You’re so fucking wet. I did this to you, didn’t I?”

Moaning, she let her head fall back and pushed her chest into him. Ben took her nipple into his mouth and watched her panting, her ass placed precariously on the edge of the island, her chin pointed to the ceiling. With one hand still in her shorts, he stroked her dripping cunt, feeling just how wet she actually was when he pressed the tip of his finger inside.

“Yes,” she breathed as he pushed it deeper inside of her. “More.”

Ben added a second finger and thrust them up into her in unison. He pulled his mouth off of her and blew gently on her hard, wet nipple, earning a sound he had not heard from her. One that started out low, shaky, and broken, then ended high-pitched, full, and loud. “More,” she told him as he licked his way over to her other breast, paying it the same attention.

He rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb, curling his fingers forward and pushing against her front wall. Gasping, she thrust her hips down onto him so hard, it nearly snapped his wrist. She squirmed away from him, leaning back on her hands and Ben withdrew his fingers from inside of her. 

She groaned as she looked up at him. He slipped his middle finger into his mouth and she watched him lick it clean before pressing his equally wet pointer finger to her lower lip. Rey sat up and pushed her head forward, taking his pointer finger into her mouth, and he swore he’d never seen anything more erotic than her locking eyes with him as she sucked her own juices off his hand. She gripped his wrist and gave him a show, pulling his finger out far enough that just the tip remained in her mouth and bobbing down on it again.

“Fuck,” he breathed as he dropped to his knees in front of her. She lifted her hips to help him remove her shorts and he promptly threw them to the ground. His torso was so tall, he was able to throw her legs over his shoulders, gripping the tops of her thighs as he moved in. “Please let me eat you out, baby.”

Rey’s legs were shaking in anticipation as he placed kisses along her inner thighs. From where she sat, she nodded down at him and watched as he brought his mouth to her cunt, his tongue darting out to make contact with her dripping center, his nose brushing against her clit. 

Her head fell back with a moan as her body melted on the kitchen island, the weight of her legs on his shoulders heavier than before. His tongue jutted in and out of her and a string of unintelligible words spilled out of her gorgeous mouth and through her sighs, he managed to collect his name, saving the breathy way she recited it in his mind. Turning her hips just a few degrees, Ben sensed her shift her weight onto one hand so she could grab at her breast with the other, pinching her own nipple as he went down on her, his mouth relentless in its conquest for her climax.

The hand on her breast reached out between her legs and she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him to her. “Ben, I’m… ugh… fuck, I’m close,” she breathed as her thighs tightened around his head.

He focused his attention on her clit and all at once, her hand tugged at his hair, her body curled forward, and her hips thrust into his face as best they could, her legs using his shoulders as leverage. He’d never heard the three letters of his name strung together more perfectly than he did when she screamed, cutting the ‘n’ short as her body crashed with her release. He dug his fingers into her thighs as she rode out her orgasm, more or less humping his face from where she sat up on the kitchen island with him kneeling before her. 

The grip on his hair tightened as she pulled him up. Her head was still hanging back, her hair sprawled out across the island’s countertop, her mouth hanging open as heavy pants escaped like rapidfire. Her chest was expanding and contracting violently with her breathing and Ben stood there watching her as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

Sitting up, Rey put both hands on his face, and brought him to her, slamming their lips together. The realization that she was tasting herself on his tongue hit him and he groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles. “Is that what you thought about when you touched yourself? How fucking wet I could make you, and before I give you my dick, I make you scream with my tongue?”

“Oh my god, Ben. Bed, now. I need you. And… keep saying shit like that,” she demanded. 

He slid her off the counter top, holding onto her ass as he carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot. She sucked on his shoulder on the way; Ben guessed she was leaving a bruise, but he didn’t care as he reached his bed, throwing her onto it. 

The bed she’d slept in so many times before. The bed he’d dreamed of rolling around with her in, and fucking her every night. The bed he’d laid on his back in, and got off to thoughts of her in her fucking yoga pants. And here she was, lying completely naked in front of him, looking up into his eyes, practically begging him to do everything he dreamt. 

Rey sat up and hooked her fingers in his boxer briefs, pulling them down his thighs. He was climbing onto the bed before she’d even had them off. 

His ego ignited as he watched her eyes widen in response to his size as she repositioned herself, so she was sitting on her heels with him kneeling in front of her. “God damn, Ben,” she breathed as she bent down, taking him in her hand and licking the tip of his cock, lapping up the bead of precum that leaked. She took the tip between her lips and sucked gently. 

A shiver ran through his body as a bolt of lightning illuminated his bedroom and he caught flashes of her looking up at him, her lips wrapped around his cock, her cheeks hollowed around him, moaning as she bobbed her head up and down, taking as much of him as she could. Another flash and she closed her eyes as his dick hit the back of her throat. He couldn’t take it anymore. He ran his fingers through her hair and clutched it, pulling her off of him slowly. His dick fell out of her mouth with a pop; he knew he wouldn’t last long if she kept that up. 

She licked her lips as she looked up at him. “God, I want to fuck you,” he told her. She bit her lip as she lay back, her legs spread for him. Rey let out a whimper as he looked her up and down, memorizing every curve of her body.

“What are you waiting for?” she whispered. 

He growled, reaching over and throwing open his bedside drawer so hard, he nearly knocked the nightstand over. With her bottom lip between her teeth, Rey watched him through heavy-lidded eyes while he ripped the perforated packaging open, tossing the wrapper to the floor seconds later. His fingers rolled the condom down from tip to base, and her breathing grew heavy, her hands shaking in anticipation as she reached for his hand.

“You want this, too, don’t you?” he whispered as he crawled over her, planting tiny kisses under her chin. “Your tight wet cunt can’t wait. Look at you… dripping on my bed.”

“Fuck,” she whispered, arching her back at just his words. 

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Fuck me, please.” He stared at her, hovering over her, using every ounce of self control he could muster to not just plunge into her right then and there. But her response to the way he was talking to her was too much.

“You’re begging me, aren’t you?” He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his cock along her soaked core. “Because I will fucking destroy you. And I think you know that.”

“Ben-” She looked between them, her eyes glued to his hand as he ran his dick up and down on her, pressing it against her clit. “Please, ugh… please.”

He repositioned himself and thrust into her with no further warning. Instantly, her back arched, pushing her breasts into his chest as he gave her a second to adjust. Ben attached his mouth to her neck, licking the salty sweat from her skin and sucked her flesh, deepening the bruise he’d left earlier.

“You’re mine,” he told her. “Aren’t you?”

Rey moaned in response as he pulled out of her before thrusting into her again, her face twisted in pleasure, her chin pointed to the ceiling. He groaned before licking the length of her throat, his thrusts timed and rhythmic.

“Fuck, Rey,” he breathed as she pushed her hips into his, matching his thrusts and pushing him deeper inside of her.

“Harder,” she managed to get out. “Ben, harder…” 

He pulled out of her almost completely, leaving just the tip inside, pausing for just a moment. “You want me to fuck you harder, baby?” he panted and she nodded feverishly beneath him.

He watched her look up at him, and once they’d made eye contact, he hooked his arm under one of her knees, and threw her calf over his shoulder before pounding into her again. At this new angle, he made a point to rub his pelvis against her clit as frequently and consistently as possible. “Oh my- holy- fuck, Ben… yes, yes…” Her pitch grew higher with each word that dripped from her gorgeous mouth. “Right… right there. Riii-”

Her mouth fell open and no sound escaped as she melted into the mattress. He watched one of her hands clutch his bed sheets, the fabric oozing between her fingers as he felt her opposite hand scratch down his back. Her nails dug into him, spurring him on and she finally cried out, his name spilling from her swollen lips as her head fell to the side. His thrusts never let up, maintaining the friction where he knew she needed it, pounding into her even harder as he neared his own release. “Ben, come for me,” she panted, looking up at him again. “For me.”

His face fell into the crook of her neck and the smell of her perfume mixed with both of their sweat pushed him over the edge. He groaned as his hips thrust their hardest, deepest, longest push into her and she gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head. He steadied himself as his final thrusts into her were sloppy, and rigid, and every nerve ending in his body ignited as he came. He slowed his motions, his hips slowly rocking into hers, his breath erratic against the skin of her neck; Rey ran her fingers through his hair gently as he came down from his high.

“Why haven’t we been doing this the whole time?” she asked with a smile and he laughed, still failing to catch his breath.

He pulled out of her and sat back on his heels to look down at her as he tied off the condom. Her body was flushed, red splotches covered her chest and neck. His mouth had given her a bruise on her neck, and one on the underside of her left breast. He destroyed her, alright. 

“Ben,” she whined, grabbing his hand and pulling him down next to her. He lay on his side and kissed her immediately, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck to keep her lips to his.

“I will never get sick of hearing you say my name,” he said with a smile.

She smiled, too. “Wanna hear it some more?”

He thought about it as he looked down at her body and back up to her needy eyes. “You’re gonna kill me,” he told her and she giggled, saying his name again, and pleading with him. “I need a minute.”

She giggled again as she kissed him, rolling him onto his back. They kissed incessantly while he recovered. His hands were relentless on her as they squeezed her breasts, her hips, her ass, anywhere he could reach.

She reached for the nightstand, where she’d seen him dig before and this time, rolled the condom down on him herself, her tiny fingers setting him on fire. He knew she’d be sore tomorrow and he was pretty sure he would be as well, but as she lowered herself down onto him, a clap of thunder rang out, followed closely by a flash of lightning. It illuminated her body in strobes as he filled her completely. 

“So not that I was ever really scared of thunder to begin with,” she said before she started moving on his cock. “...but I think my body is going to have a whole new reaction to storms after tonight.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. I love white-lying Rey to sneak into bed with her roommate. As I mentioned in the summary, this prompt was courtesy of [Reylo Prompts](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts).
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UHadMeAt_Reylo).


End file.
